


Can My Boyfriend Blush?

by ArtisticJeans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, OURTale Grillby, OURTale Sans, Ourtale, Undere, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticJeans/pseuds/ArtisticJeans
Summary: “Can my boyfriend blush?” Questions asked by Un (Grillby) wanting his questions to be solved by his lover Yan (Sans) let’s see how he tries to figure out how to embarrass his boyfriend now!





	Can My Boyfriend Blush?

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: different AU, MY AU. So things are weird. To sum it up it’s a mash of Yandere sim and Undertale. Sans became the player and it’s focus is on sansby. So Grillby became the Senpai. Don’t judge everyone has a fucked up au…I have more story if you look through my blog -shrug-) (Also I suck at fanfics so please be a bit nice.. now enjoy this is set in school. Don’t worry they defiantly are 18 though!! Not underage at all!!! >:[ )

[1st attempt] [Flirting] 

“Are you made of copper and tellurium?” Un asks Yan, as he casually leans on the wall near Sans, which the other was reading.  
“Hmm..?” The skeleton only responded with a curious hum, not looking up from his book. “Because you’re CuTe” Un gave a wink, hoping to earn a some sign of embarrassment, despite the fact Yan wasn’t even looking at him he hoped just for something!

It was the most cheesy pun! It could flatter everyone! Which he stupidly thought.. 

Yan then gave a odd grin “Are you made of Nickle, cerium, Arsenic, and Sulfur?” He closed his book, putting it off to the side. 

“Huh?” The elemental frowns, not expecting that sort of answer, getting confused until- “Cause you got a NiCe AsS” The smaller one looks up right at him, he winks and does a simple finger gun. 

“….Uhm-“ Un averted his eyes. Blushing. ‘Okay Yan.. you certainly won this time…’ he thought. “Heheh. That’s right, mister.” As if Yan answered his thoughts “never mess with the pun master.” “Mgh…”Un groaned, first attempt was a failure… 

[2nd attempt] [The wall pin] 

“Hey Un I-woah!” Before Yan could even finish his sentence Un had pinned Yan against a wall, he smiled as he looked down at him, awaiting for that sweet blush he was craving for… 

But instead was given a hearty laugh from the skeleton “Haha! Hey there tiger!” He looks up at the tall elemental “so.. what’cha gonna to do me….?” he cupped his cheek, grinning. More than okay for whatever was gonna happened next. 

“Huhm..” His flames flickered, he steps away from Yan “dammit, forget it..” 

“heheheheh!” Yan giggles as he watched Un awkwardly walked away, all flustered. 

Again, Yan has won! 

[3rd attempt.] [The sudden grope.. Un, that is not nice >:( ]

“Hello!” Un groped Yan’s loser regions while he was behind him, in public no less! How daring.. 

“So~” his smiled widen once he saw Yan jolt to his action. He knew it! This had to be it! Or.. could possibly be the death of him.. he was going to take his chances either way! 

“woah baby, hold on, I didn’t know you were drunk..” he grins up to Un, god he knew that grin too well by now.. “… this doesn’t embarrass you?” Un asks, already knowing the answer but wanted to be reassured. 

“Nope” he moves hips back to grind a bit “but I know it embarrasses you~~” he hums as Un’s body twitched in response. 

“Ugh..” Un moves his hand away and moves back a little, he then now realized others were staring.. screwed up once again. 

[4th attempt.] [His Soul…]

This time this got to be it! Yan and Un were watching a movie together, the skele-boyfriend sitting on the pyro’s lap. What better opportunity then to strike when the two are home alone, and the skeleton distracted by watching the movie. 

Un thinks for a moment to figure out exactly what he was gonna do, then went for it! Suddenly he shoved his arm right up Yan’s shirt. Resulting him jumping a bit 

“woah! hey there!” The smaller one was really surprised. He looked down at the fire arm that was within his rib cage? What was his boyfriend up to now? 

Un smiles, knowing he went down the right path, he searched for the other’s soul, then giving it a squeeze once it was found. 

“mwaaah!” Yan mewled, then quickly covers his mouth, eye-sockets wide, ‘oh fuck..’ he thought, now you gave it away Yan.. 

“Look, I finally found it..” Un whispered, certainly he was proud of himself. 

“f-found what? my soul? congrats.. y-you found the most easy-haah!” He bites his own hand, holding back on a moan. 

“No.. how I can embarrass you… you are embarrassed right?” He raises his brow, rubbing his soul gently. 

“n-noooo..” The skeleton huffed, chuckling “I’m Uh… I-I’m uhhh-“ he tries desperately to come up with an excuse. 

“Ooh, stutters? Never heard that before~” Un gives a playful growl, giving another hard squeeze. 

“Un! seriously stop it I!!-ahhnn!” Yan moaned as Un then bit his neck, not really letting Yan answer, since his body had already told it… the answer was his clearly sensitive soul.. sounds like the two would have such a fun night later on.


End file.
